Natalie Cole
Natalie Adrian Cole is a demigod. Natalie goes for Elysium three times for the Isle of the Blest. Natalie Cole | Gemma Dynam | Daphne Rainier Natalie comes to camp at age eleven with her friends Kassi and Jameson, led by another demigod, German. Natalie is claimed by Athena. She goes on several quests, some with Kassi and her other friends, and the rest with a group of demigods called the Questers. Natalie's boyfriend was Michael Yew until he died. She is given a choice by Kronos, to continue with that life or go back in time and make a decision that will change her life. Natalie is very smart. Usually she is very nice and willing to help people. She is told to be exactly like her father, in appearance and behavior. Sometimes she can be sarcastic and a bit of a smart-aleck. She enjoys being right. She enjoys when people need her. She fights with a sword, though is not bad at archery. She is not good at javelin-throwing however. Fatal Flaw: she is incredibly stubborn. This causes her to sometimes get mad and have it take a while to cool off, and to hold grudges. Like Annabeth, she can get a little jealous. After Michael Yew was lost in The Battle of Manhattan, Natalie protects herself from love. She is still sad. Natalie is a member of[[ The Questers| The Questers]] . Later In Her Life Natalie has three triplet nieces and nephew. Natalie is Zia's godmother. When the parents die, (Kyra and Michael), Natalie becomes Zia's legal guardian. Natalie dies from a skydiving accident. Natalie goes for Elysium three times for the Isle of the Blest. Natalie's Quiz! Click here Natale's email: n_cole@camphalfblood.oic Skills/Abilities Natalie was quick to learn sword work and archery, though better at the first. She usually carries her weapon of choice, Scar, hunting knives kept in her combat boots, and sometimes is equipped with a bow and quiver. When fighting an opponent she looks to find their weakness, and also to see their style. By doing this she can either mimic their movements, predict their next moves, or do the opposite to control them, (whichever method works best for that specific fight). She likes to learn little tricks to end the duel quickly, because she would rather win while she still has all her energy. Stories: Natalie's Adventure Series Oh, For the Love of Coffee! The Questers To Camp-To Camp Natalie is a minor character. (She is the loving, older sister of the main character). Camp Half-Blood Blog Series- Natalie, Warboss, Michael, Zack, Bard eric, and Kyra must save the Camp from Kronos. OC's Together- Natalie, Michael, and Ava are sent on a Quest to retrieve Apollo's lyre. However, Zack and Michael make an interesting switch, and at the end of the Questers goes missing. OC's Together 2 - Natalie, Zack, and Ava are joined by the new girl, Kyra to find Michael. If Only We Had Wings- Way into the future. Natalie is the aunt of her half-brother's triplets. The Howl of the Hound- The remaining Questers telling the young demigods a story of one of their quests. Natalie's Known Family Athena- Mother Kassi Banoight - half-sister (Athena) Seth Alder - half-brother (Athena) Thalia Ritten - half-sister (Athena) Michael Johnson - half-brother (Athena) Kyra Musika - sister-in-law Arthur Musika - nephew Zia Johnson - neice Jean Johnson - neice Malcolm - half-brother (Athena) Annabeth Chase - half-sister (Athena) Eliza Hilden - demigod step-sister and cousin (Apollo) Mr. Cole- Father Mrs. Cole- step-mother Erica- mortal half-sister Max- mortal half-brother Zack Johnson - very close friend and cousin Ava Śmierć- very close friend The Marauder - very close friend Category:Original Character Category:Self-Insertion Category:Demigods Category:Prophecy Category:Adventure Category:Rebirth Category:Athena Campers Category:SallyPerson Category:The Questers (OC Club)